Sweet Messages
by mistletoe-kiss
Summary: At Mitzeee's wedding, Ste cooks up a mischievous idea whilst he's attempting to locate Brendan.


Downing his current pint filled to the brim, Ste rises from his chair and sways from side to side. That one's gone right to his head. And his eyes take a moment to come back into focus.

He grins widely in his drunken state and wipes the remnants of the froth from around his mouth.

"Are you even listening to me mate?" There's some lad about his age who Ste's never once seen before today invading his personal space and whose lips are practically _grazing_ his ear. He can't really blame him though, with the pounding music it would be impossible to hear another person if you weren't within touching distance. Even so, it bothers Ste, so he leans sharply away.

He must have been speaking to him for a while, seeing as they'd been the only ones at the table for absolutely ages.

Still, Ste hasn't got a care in the world for this man, even if he has been sharing a table with him for the majority of the evening whilst diving into a tasty three course meal. All he's concentrating on is the buzz flowing around his body from all that beer and whiskey he's been consuming for hours on end.

As a final goodbye, he raises his other glass, half empty with champagne, towards this man -apparently interrupting him mid-flow- exclaims, "have a nice life," and pours the remainder of that bitter tasting liquid down the back of his throat.

Feeling intensely wild and free, Ste's in dire need of something- _anything_- to release this energy just simmering under the surface. Where exactly is his Brendan?

His feet appear to be moving of their own accord, on a mission of locating Brendan, dancing him through the clumps of guests and around the dressed-up circular tables and bow-tied seats.

He stumbles then, over some random white rug in the midst of this event room, thankfully he doesn't fall to the ground. However, upon lifting his eyes he discovers it's actually Mitzeee's dress. Her _wedding_ dress. And instantly her head bridesmaid, Nancy, is hastily brushing off any marks which he's dared to bestow upon its magnificence, whilst throwing scornful looks Ste's way. Perhaps she's further annoyed with him when he expresses no remorse, so he's being shooed away before Mitzeee sights him and Ste obligingly leaves, not wishing to stick around to bear witness to that.

Nearing the bar, Ste would have put his money on spotting his talk, dark, moustachioed man, but Lady Luck is not being friendly tonight.

On a table in front though, Ste spies one of the wedding favours for the kids; a pouch of sweets, and he pops one of the white bon-bons in his mouth, sucks, and chomps on it once the toffee emerges. The rest he pockets to cheer himself up and quite frankly because he wants a sugar rush to top off this drunkenness.

Blocking his pathway, there's a throng of guests, and they're all with alcoholic beverages in their hands, smiling and laughing whilst chatting in their own little groups. It's annoying and every single one of them is getting in his way.

Why can't he find Brendan? _He's_ not going to be joking and smiling like everybody else appears to be until he's with Brendan, as he doesn't really give a toss about anybody else at the wedding.

Eventually he manages to elbow his way through the crowd, leaving the dining area and ending up where the reception of the hotel is. He ambles over to the desk and is forced to wait behind a couple who are practically devouring each other and have gained a few onlookers. Ste's not one of those lookers, he's actually feeling a little queasy at their display. Maybe that's more to do with the drink though.

The receptionist has to clear his throat several times before they pull swiftly apart and smile in apology. Ste rolls his eyes, becoming increasingly impatient. And then there's some issue with their booking, wrong names or something. Perfect. All Ste wants to do is ask a question; it would take up all of a minute and not fifteen minutes like these pair.

In the end, Ste slumps forward on his forearms on the far end of the desk, sighing heavily. He's being nosey, sweeping his eyes all around the part of the desk guests aren't supposed to see and his eyes are drawn to a large vase of red rose petals.

"Excuse me sir can I help you with something?"

_Finally_. Ste straightens up, far too rapidly and a head rush overcomes him. It takes a few seconds for him to quash the dizziness with shaking his head, which probably isn't the best idea especially in this state, he instantly realises, the beginnings of a headache seeming to follow.

Ste speaks slowly to ensure his sentences are coherent to the receptionist, "Sorry, err yeah. Right, I want to know if anyone's taken a key card for the room," he has to lift his hand which bears his and Brendan's room number on its back, "the room 202?"

The staff member checks and shakes his head at Ste. "No key card's been taken for room 202. Is that your room sir? Would you-"

Ste ignores him, throwing his head into his hands. "Well where the hell is he then?!"

"Have you lost someone sir?"

Ste's resting on his elbows on the curved desk and tilts his head upwards, and nods "My Brendan. I don't know where he's gone to."

"What does your friend look like?"

Ste chuckles and acts out Brendan's appearance. "He's about this tall. Dark hair, grey suit, Irish" and this final one he enthusiastically models with his fingers outlining half of his lips, "with a huge...err...moustache."

The receptionist gives him a strange look, "apologies sir I don't recall seeing anyone of that... description." Ste easily senses doubt from the receptionist, evidently believing Ste to be making up Brendan.

Is everyone just trying to irritate him tonight or what?

"Forget it then, whatever." Ste snaps and marches off towards the staircase, dropping down to one of the lower stairs ready to be on the lookout.

Shortly, Ste's ears prick up to the distinct sound of Cheryl's giggles. And now he comes to think about it, he hasn't laid eyes upon Cheryl for about as long a time as her brother. He's internally trying to question whether the two disappearances are connected- which is relatively difficult after drinking- when he catches sight of Cheryl, accompanied with Brendan, entering from a closed door marked 'staff only' to the far left.

Immediately he prepares to give Brendan a piece of his mind and marches over to where they're standing, "Oi, where the hell have you been?" he demands, directing it wholly at Brendan.

It's Cheryl though that rests her palm on his arm and soothes, "It's alright babe, Brendan was helping me clean up my dress. Some ejit spilt their drink on it, so we found the hotel's clothes washing area." She dramatically points to the private door they had stepped from.

However, Ste's in that drunken phase of being pissed off with just about everything and he isn't about to stop now.

"Yeah well I've been in there for the best part of hour, pretending to listen to people I don't know and don't like while you did a disappearing act and I wasn't even the one that was invited! I'm _your_ plus one Brendan and you don't abandon your plus one, right."

Cheryl erupts into a fit of giggles at that point and Ste is not amused.

"Chez," Brendan warns and steers her away from them, "go and find Nancy or something, yeah."

They both watch as she staggers off in her ridiculously high heels and as she falls into the wall. Ste can't help but chuckle lightly.

Brendan turns back to Ste and tentatively approaches him, "You're not really mad at are you?"

Perhaps witnessing drunken Cheryl, which he hasn't been treated to in a while, increases Ste's mood and his face softens, "Not that mad I suppose."

Brendan's eyebrows rise, "Well then I guess I'd better do something to make it up to you."

Ste narrows his eyes and tightens his lips, "And you can do that by getting those rose petals from the reception desk."

Brendan frowns, "What for?"

"Just get them Brendan, and our room key," he insists, "then follow me." He gives Brendan a little shove toward the desk and vanishes off up the stairs; before Brendan can question him anymore.

Ste's already up several flights of stairs by the time Brendan catches up with him.

"You want these for our room?" Brendan asks.

Ste places his finger against Brendan's lips, some of that buzz from the drink is returning, "Shhh," he whispers, "It's for an excuse, just in case we need one."

Brendan's really confused at this point. "What?!"

They've reached the third floor by now and Ste sighs, "I said shhh!" He presses his finger into Brendan's chest to accentuate each word, and thinks it's worked when Brendan purses his lips. So Ste turns back around ready to continue down the corridor, but not before Brendan has his final word.

"Make me."

Oooh a challenge. Ste doesn't even hesitate; driving Brendan back against one of walls eliciting a grunt from his mouth.

"I'll shut you up." He murmurs, and then fiercely presses his lips to Brendan's, grabbing on to the sides of his face and angling his mouth _just_ right. They moan into each other; tongues swirling, teeth nipping and hands tightening. But they're careful to not knock the vase which Brendan still has a tight grip of.

It isn't until they hear a loud coughing that they reluctantly draw apart, and it's Riley; just the person Ste needs in fact.

Ste grins at Riley and is fairly certain Brendan is doing the same, seeing as how uncomfortable Riley is looking, even moreso than usual, because he's not the biggest fan or either Ste or Brendan.

Ste's fake smile widens as he exclaims, "Riley, there weren't chance to say before, so congratulations on your marriage yeah. You've got a good one there."

Now Riley's looking surprised, undoubtedly not expecting to have to converse with them.

"I know." He agrees and gives a large nod of his head, flicking his eyes between Ste and Brendan, who is finding this situation painful, yet maintaining a false smile all the same.

Ste just needs to keep him for a little longer, can't quite obtain what he wants yet. "And you know Brendan's dead protective of her, don't you. 'Cause Mitzeee doesn't really have any male family, does she?"

"Yeah well she's got me now." He adds defensively.

Ste slaps him on the back, "Well course, you did just marry her."

"Right," Riley vacantly responds, completely confused, "on that note I'll head back to my new bride." Ste lets him go; he's got exactly what he needs. Maybe his luck has changed.

The look on Brendan's face closely resembles the expression Riley had a moment ago, "What was that about?"

In no way is Ste going to answer him, wanting to keep the surprise for just a little bit longer and he dashes onwards, forcing Brendan to break into a run to keep up. For Ste there's just a little bit of guesswork. He has to press his ear against a couple of the doors, after judging that they're the largest ones along the floor. There's only one which is completely silent. Bingo.

Ste searches Brendan's face, for any hint that he's realised his plan.

It appears he's halfway there at least, "This isn't our room is it?"

Ste's eyes light up, "Why stay in our room when we can have the best room in the whole hotel? At least for a few hours."

Brendan cocks his head to the side, "You didn't?"

His head's bouncing like one of those nodding dogs on the back shelves of cars, "Whipped it from his jacket pocket." And he flicks the key card up in front of Brendan's face.

"You sneaky little pickpocket. You should've been born on the streets in the Victorian era. Probably would have made a killing."

A smile toys at Ste's lips, "Bet I would have made more from selling my body."

Brendan's eyes trail all the way down Ste at that and his hand curves around Ste's enticing hip, "And all that money would have come from me, you know. Couldn't let anyone else fuck you."

"Aww, so romantic, aren't you?" Ste mocks. He's being firmly pressed to the door, and leans into the kiss Brendan instigates.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Brendan speaks against Ste's mouth. And Ste just hardens the pressure of the kiss, ensuring swollen lips will result. At the same time, he's blindly hunting across the door with his fingers and eventually manages to slip in the key card until he hears the beeping, which permits them entry and pushes Brendan away.

"Ever been in one of these before Bren?"

He receives a head shake in reply, the raggedy breathing hindering Brendan's speech. Ste's just powering through it.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, you know." Ste winks and under his breath daringly mutters, "And it better not be our last."

* * *

ta for giving it a read, fancy reading the next bit? xx


End file.
